


Gays Next Door

by Twila_Major



Category: Gays Next Door
Genre: Cute gays, Homophobia, I'll tag as I go, Multi, This is my own original work pls be kind, gay hate, high school setting, the straight friend approves, we all ship them, we getting it on later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twila_Major/pseuds/Twila_Major
Summary: The story of two friends. They went to the same high school, lived in the same apartment. Studied together, ate together, shared the same best friend next door. Nothing more right? Wrong!Brandon Nickelson, Jason Hughe, and Maci Watt, high school besties. Brandon had everything going for him, till he found out the meaning behind a little flutter of wings in the pit of his stomach at the mere sight of his childhood friend, Jason. To him, he was perfect, a great basketball player, cute AF! In high school, this was a problem, gays aren’t exactly welcomed into society with open arms. But the feelings were getting stronger. Now he had to balance being a good grades student in the worlds most hostile environment, and being gay for his best friend/roomie.And their other friend Maci now had to deal, with the turmoil, of the Gays Next Door.





	1. Fitness class

He was panting and gasping for air. Pumping his arms back and forth trying to keep himself going for as long as possible. The coaches whistle continued to scream at them, ringing in their ears. He was giving his all to keep up with Jason. Who was at the front of the pack of 17 or so high schoolers.

  
  


He could feel his strength waning. His lungs burning. But he pushed on, giving one last surge forward. Passing those in front of him. He weaved through the class and at last, he was neck and neck with Jason. 

  
  


He pulled his face to look like he wasn’t even trying. Forced himself to even out his breathing and jog at pace with him. Jason though didn’t even look like he was trying! Wow, He really was amazing.

  
  


The whistle blew again, signaling the end of their so-called, ‘warm up’. God! He was dying! He shuddered his legs to a halt and his lungs were pistoning air in and out. He shook and had to set his hands on his knees to get his bearings. But he couldn’t stand anymore. 

  
  


He collapsed in a heap on the floor, his forehead gleaming with sweat and his shirt was soaked. His chest heaved, and his vision blacked out. When he opened his eyes again, dark chocolate brown eyes were staring back at him. 

  
  
  


Suddenly, his heart is stalled. He only stared back up in shock. Jason was wearing one of his signature blinding smiles that never ceased to make his heart stop. He really was in love with this boy. He could only stare as Jason’s lips moved, he suddenly noticed how soft and plush his lips seemed. 

  
  


“Brandon? Dude are you ok? The class is staring at us. C’mon get up man” He said while holding out his hand in front of him. 

  
  


Brandon snapped up and out of his love-filled haze filled with fantasies. Fantasies of how soft and warm his lips must be, how kissable. What it would be like to have those peppering his jaw with chaste kisses. 

  
  


“Yeah” He slurred out, face dazed still and half awake like someone waking from anesthesia. 

  
  


“Uhuh, come on, up!” Jason pushed out his hand further, and after finally getting his grips, Brandon took it. He stood up on wobbly legs, stumbling like a newborn fawn. He glanced around the gym, meeting the judgmental stares of other students, and the unamused look of the coach. 

  
  
  


“Jason!” Mr. Whells yelled. He glared holes in the two friends’ backs and made the ‘come hither’ motion with his finger, specifically to Jason. Brandon felt a pang of guilt in his chest, he could tell that this wasn’t going to be pretty.

  
  


“Care to explain to me, why  _ your _ friend was on the floor?” Jason tried to look unphased, but the death glare coming from his basketball coach was a whole ‘nother force entirely. “Well he was-." "That was a RHETORICAL question! Think it’s funny to smart mouth the teacher do you?” His right arm shot out and pointed to the door. “Office, NOW!” He snapped straight and tall, glaring and towering above him. 

  
  


He was fighting back tears now.  If his coach was this mad at him, he may get kicked off the team. He was just helping his friend, but Mr. Whells wouldn’t listen. 

  
  
  


“But Mr. Whells, I was just-." "NOW!” Whells bellowed. Jason knew that this wasn’t fair, but if he tried to tell him off, he’d get into even more trouble. So with that, he lowered his head and turned to walk towards the door. He spared Brandon one glance as he walked out the door, tears glistening his eyes and his bottom lip quivered. 

  
  
  


The worst part was that Brandon knew it was his fault. ‘Poor J. He was just helping me. Stupid Whells. Now J’s probably scared to death that he’s gonna get kicked off the team. He loves basketball, he’d never forgive me.’ Brandon could feel his heart clench at the thought of Jason being mad at him. He stared after him as he slumped his way to the office.

  
  
  


~~~Pass time to 4th-period ~~~

  
  
  


Brandon was talking to Maci on his way to fourth period, she stopped abruptly and looked past him. They had been walking next to the door of the office. The glass wall separating the hall was in front view of 4 chairs lined up against the wall. Jason sat in one, reading a book. Face sullen and downcast.

  
  


“Hey, is that J? Why is he in the office?” Asked Maci with a look of concern, as He turned and saw him. His heart immediately melted and crumbled at the sight. 

  
  


“Yea, he’s in there because in 1st period, during our ‘warm up’. I was trying to keep pace with him at the front. And it’s not as easy as it sounds, trust me. He runs like his life depends on it, but it’s so easy for him. Anyway, it really wore me out and once we were done, I collapsed. He came to see if I was ok and it looked like to Mr. Whells like I was being lazy and he was encouraging it I guess.”

  
  
  


“Because, then once I got back up, Mr. Whells yelled at us, specifically him, since he’s on his basketball team. And when he answered a question that, unbeknownst to him, was a rhetorical question, he got in trouble for  _ ‘messing around’ _ and for, ‘ _ back mouthing the teacher _ ’ and now he’s in the office doing his work.”

  
  
  


“Ouch, harsh. But be glad it wasn’t Mrs. Q. He could have been dead meat for simply, “ _ messing around’.  _ I have her next, why don’t you go  _ brighten his day _ a little?” She gave Brandon a kissy face and a corresponding noise. The blood drained from his face and then flushed red with embarrassment. 

  
  
  


“Maci! Stop, others can hear you. C’mon, let’s get to class.” He said ushering her away. “Ok lover boy.” She continued to pester. Brandon huffed in annoyment but continued to walk.

  
  
  


He looked back at Jason. The boys locked eyes for a split second and his cheeks flushed even darker. He turned away and scurried off to class behind Maci and hoped that he hadn’t noticed. Jason indulged a slight flutter in the pit of his stomach as he left, but didn’t realize what it meant. He looked back down at his book, but this time, he wore a smile and a tiny tint of blush.


	2. A game gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little game of seven minutes in heaven couldn't go too horribly wrong right? OF FRICKING COURSE NOT! What do you take me for?

 

  
  


He pulled out his keys and pushed them into the slot with a click. He gave them a turn and the door came open. He pushed through the door and flicked on the light. The glow of the living room TV was drowned out by the apartment light and he heard the light grumble from the pile on the couch. 

  
  
  


He smiled gently and quietly walked over to the pile of blankets. Giving it a poke here and there, another grumble weeded its way out from underneath and Jason’s head poked out and glared at him. 

  
  


“Hmmf." "Hi.” Jason’s head plodded back down on the top with a huff, and a muffled greeting back from the covers. “You hungry? I brought back some groceries." "Mmmmmmh. Sure.” He replied still partly muffled from the layers but with more enthusiasm than before. 

  
  
  


With a nod, Brandon stood back up and started picking through the plastic sacks. Jason decided he wanted in on the food, so he got up from his protective shell but still with one blanket wrapped around him. He walked over to the table and sat down as he watched B shuffle through for the specific ingredients he needed. 

  
  
  


“How does homemade pizza sound J?” He looked back at Jason with hope in his eyes. Jason scrunched up his face to think. “Hmm, sure, I know how much you like making it.” He gave a knowing look. “And I like eating it even more.” Brandon stated, Jason gave him a deadpanned, ‘really’ look. 

  
  
  


“What? I may be into fitness but I’m not opposed to a good pizza every now and then.” “You mean all pizza?” “Shut Up!” 

  
  
  


Jason let out a bout of laughter and gave B a smile that told him he was only playing around. B playfully rolled his eyes and continued to search through the bags. He pulled out a couple of cans of pizza sauce, a half pound bag of flour. A roll of pepperoni, and more.

  
  
  


“Hey, do you want to invite Maci and the others?” He said as he opened the flour and poured some into a mixing bowl. “Eh, sure, why not?" "Ok then, I’ll give them a call.” He held the bowl under the faucet and turned on the water till the flour was effectively stuck together. And began kneading the dough. 

  
  


The soft material squished and stuck in between his fingers and he had to pluck it out and roll over it with the rolling pin. He continued the ministrations a few more times and soon it was round, flat and looked like the beginnings of a pizza. He opened the sauce and used a spoon to spread it out evenly on the crust. 

  
  
  


He arranged the toppings on top of the sauce and turned the oven on. He set the oven to warm up to 450 degrees. He walked over behind the TV and grabbed the home phone. He scrolled through the saved numbers and pulled up his friends. He dialed them up and said hi.

  
  
  


“Hello?” said the voice on the other end. “Is this Chase?” “Yes.” the voice replied.  “It’s Brandon." "Oh, Hey B! How have you been?” He could practically see the guys’ smile on the other end. “Pretty good, Me and Jason were wondering if you wanted to come over for homemade pizza. Courtesy of yours truly.” Brandon said with a bit of pride licking at the end trails of his voice. “Can an elephant send infrasonic rumbles through the ground and pick them up through their feet from hundreds of miles away?” “Uhhhh. Yes?” Brandon was lost at elephant. 

  
  


“It’s a DEFINITE yes!" "Whoo, good, you lost me for a sec there.” 

  
  


“I’ll be over in a few minutes. See ya! Bye.” Now onto Aerick. A little bit later he was on the phone with Natalie. She was really excited to see ‘her boys’ again. They were over in a matter of minutes. 

  
  


It had become a madhouse after they had finished the pizza. Now they had agreed to a group sleepover, six people in one apartment. Yea, things gonna go down. They were playing an intense game of truth or dare. Most of the focus was on the only straight couple in the vicinity. Chase and Natalie. Those two were very clearly pinning for each other and this next game was supposed to be the final push for them to get together. But, not quite.

  
  
  


“C’mon you guys. It’s just a game!” Urged Aerick. “No! This is sure to go wrong somehow! It always does!” Chase was not ecstatic to say the least. He knew exactly who he was gonna get stuck with, and though he wouldn’t complain, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep his cool, no matter how hard he tried.

  
  
  
  


“We’ll draw straws.” Said Brandon. He walked into the kitchen, grabbing a handful of plastic straws and a pair of scissors. He walked back over and cut them all at different lengths. He then stuck the ends evenly out of his hand. Everybody took their respective straw and compared lengths.

  
  
  


Chase and Jason got the two shortest straws, so they were first. “Uggh! Come on! How did I know that i’d get one of the shortest straws?” Chase said with an exasperated huff. “Welp,” said Aerick, “Guess you guys are going in the closet.” He stood and walked over to the little wooden closet against the wall in their bedroom. He opened the door with a side smirk at the two victims. 

  
  


**Jason’s pov.**

  
  


Aerick grabbed my wrist along with Chase’s and flung us into the closet before I could even utter a protest. The space was small and cramped. He stood flush against the opposing wall of me, making as much space as humanly possible between us. He was dusted pink under his eyes, I could see from the little stream of light from the space between the door and wall. 

  
  
  


“You ok man? Nah, I’m fine. Just, claustrophobic and it’s really hot ‘n’ humid in here." "Oh, do you want me to hold your hand?” I said, holding out my hand and looking for the tiny gleam of his eyes in the low light. “Uh? You’d do that? You don’t mind?" "Not at all, here.” I held out my hand further to where I would guess his hand would be. 

  
  
  


I felt a hot puff of air my way and a brush of warmth on the edge of my hand. I saw his arm move and swat around the space for my hand as the little light reflected off his fairly pale skin. Suddenly in his flailing, the back of his hand hit my side. 

  
  
  


“Oops! Sorry, let me try again.” I felt the swirl of air rush past my torso. I felt my cheeks heat up as his hand was going all over the place, and I didn’t fail to notice the rush of air past my nether regions. I gulped a bit in a silent prayer that his hand wouldn’t swat or otherwise ‘mess with’ the area he was becoming dangerously close to. 

  
  


“Uh, my hand’s here man." "Oh, right.” He did it. I went rigid and my face was surly redder than anything. He must have too, since I could feel his hand freeze in place, unable to move, unfortunately for me. “Ahhhahahaa! Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!” He continued to just hold his hand there, I didn’t dare to move an inch, fearing that if I did, I would only make it worse. 

  
  
  
  


Then the door swung open, and the light was blinding. “Your 7 minutes are up- ohhhhhhh! Uh, did we catch you two at a bad time?” Aerick’s face came into view and the other's eyes fell on us. I saw as they drifted to Chase’s hand, still stuck in place gripping my groin. Natalie’s eyes rolled back in her head and she fell back. Out like a light on the floor.

  
  
  


The thud didn’t cause anyone to flinch in the least and they continued to stare. Aerick’s face adopting a sh*t eating grin while Maci was switching her gaze from Brandon’s horrified expression and my flushed (wanting to die inside) face. She was gauging his reaction. God, I wish I could know what he was thinking so I could tell him it wasn’t what it looked like. I wasn’t Gay right? Nope. Not possible. 

  
  
  


Then Chase ripped his hand away, ripping my poor cock with him in the motion since his hand failed to let go, and the pain was instant. I felt the blood drain from my face as my knees crumpled beneath me. My hands flew to my groin as wave after wave of searing hot pain shot up straight through my spine and reverberated back in an agonizing loop. Brandon turned on his heels and left without another word as I willed my angry painful cock to calm so I could stand again. 

  
  


Finally, after what felt like hours, I was back on my feet and staring at all manner of gaze as poor Chase had long since shrunk, rolled himself into an impossibly small ball and tucked himself away in the corner of the closet. I had a lot of explaining to do. 


	3. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Brandon can't understand one another.

__  
  


Everybody had fallen asleep by now, the time being 12:38 and I had just finished walking through the house to make sure everybody was warm, comfy and asleep. Aerick and Chase had made up earlier and so they had piled onto the couch, Maci was curled up on the chair and Brandon hadn’t been seen all night. 

  
  
  


I gently opened the door to our bedroom and searched around the dim lit space. My gaze fell on the far, wall facing edge of his bed where he sat. He was slouched over with his head between his knees and his arms cradling his head. He gave a gentle sniff, as if he had been crying.

  
  
  


“Hey, uh, I just wanted to say that. …. Look, that was not how I planned for that to go, I never thought that that would happen so, i’m sorry.” There was no response. “So, are we cool buddy?” I looked at him with pleading in my eyes. I saw his shoulders go lax and heard him let out a breath he’d apparently been holding. 

  
  
  


“Well, the thing is. (sigh) I never thought that he’d do that, I mean, he knows how I feel about you so - why would he do that?” He had turned around now and was looking at me through half-lidded eyes. His face was tinted red and his eyes were puffy, from the tears earlier shed.

  
  
  


“I don’t think he’d have done that on purpose since he’s got that crush on Natalie. Wait, how you feel about me? What’s that supposed to mean?” I moved to sit on the bed next to him as I put my hand on his shoulder. 

  
  
  


“Well, I… you know what, never mind, let’s go to bed.”  He stood up and walked around to the nightstand between our beds. I got up too and walked to my dresser to grab a new pair of boxers and a loose tank I wear to bed. While he turned out the light and began getting situated on top of the covers. 

  
  
  


I spared him a glance as he settled facing away from me. I stared at the back of his head and thought about what he could mean. I watched the gentle rise and fall of his shoulders with every breath. ‘You know what? I can figure it out tomorrow, but for now-’ I pulled the covers off of me quietly. 

  
  
  


He hadn’t seemed to hear me, so I continued to walk over to his bed. I gently crawled up next to him and the bed creaked under my weight as I slinked over. His eyes were closed as I crawled in front of him. I gave a gentle smile at how adorable he looked when he slept. ‘Wait no! No gay thought’s Jason!! Stop it!’

  
  
  


I poked my hand underneath his forearm and began sliding under. It was nice and warm, our bodies slotted together almost like a velvet voice with a sweet melody. He instinctively held me closer, till we were flush together. It was nice. Enjoyable and I almost wished I could stay like this forever. ‘I wonder, would he be this gentle and loving if we- NOPE! No way, not going there!’ 

  
  
  


I gave a sigh and nuzzled closer into the warmth of him. I felt his heartbeat through my back, the rhythm lulling me to sleep. Before my eyes closed for the final time that night, I felt a pair of soft warm lips press a kiss to the back of my neck where my hair stopped. He held it for a short moment, but if felt like a whole ‘nother year. The loving tenderness behind it sent a shiver up my spine. 

  
  
  


“Love you, Jason.” He muttered half muffled behind my little bit of hair back there. Nearly inaudible since it was already a whisper but I still heard it. ……

 

“I,     I love you too.”

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so proud of myself 4 dis UwU


End file.
